<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моя балерина by ink_writes16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591551">Моя балерина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16'>ink_writes16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always And Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballerina!Natasha, F/M, I could not tell you what the inspiration for this is, They're just so soft, ballerino!bucky, i liked writing this, if someone wanted....to draw this I'd probably love you forever, its fine I enjoyed writing it, not superpower au, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey...you’re going to do amazing things.”<br/>“Only if you stay by my side."<br/>“Forever and always.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always And Forever [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моя балерина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't have anyone Beta this so i'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky smiled as Natasha rounded the corner. She was wearing sweats over her leotard and she secured one last bit of hair into her immaculate bun with a pin.</p><p>“Babe, we have to go,” she said passing him. He grabbed her elbow gently and stopped her. “James.”</p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered in her ear, before kissing her temple. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips.</p><p>“Come on,” she mumbled.</p><p>He grinned and followed her out the door, tugging the edge of his sleeve over his left arm.</p>
<hr/><p>Bucky sat in the back of the huge, but empty, auditorium, hidden in the shadows. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to be here but he didn’t care. The music started and he sat forward, his elbows on his knees. He watched the dancers jump and twirl.</p><p>A chord struck in the music and the lights on stage went out. Slowly, a single spotlight lifted, shining on Natasha. He smiled and watched her dance, graceful movements. She reached up, like a puppet on a string.</p><p>The music stopped suddenly and he frowned. Natasha dropped back onto her flat feet as the director approached her. Bucky couldn’t hear what they were saying but Natasha looked disappointed with herself. Not that anyone but him would have noticed. She nodded and the director walked away.</p><p>They started at her entrance and she executed it flawlessly. She kept going and was soon joined by someone else. He lifted her off the stage and back down; Bucky had to remind himself that this was all part of the performance.</p><p>At the end of the rehearsal, Natasha sat on the edge of the stage and waited for everyone to leave.</p><p>“You know I can see you back there.”</p><p>Bucky smiled and stood, meeting her at the stage. He put his hands on either side of her, caging her in with a smile.</p><p>“You didn’t have to come back,” she said, smiling softly. “I was going to take a cab home.”</p><p>“It’s cute you think I left,” he said, kissing her softly. “It was a good rehearsal.”</p><p>She smiled. “I can never get the entrance right.”</p><p>“You wanna go over it?”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “You don’t know it, love.”</p><p>“I watched it, I’m pretty sure I can help.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You haven’t danced since-“ she gestured to his prosthetic arm.</p><p>He shifted. “I know... but if it’ll help you, I’ll do it.”</p><p>She watched him for a moment. “Thank you,” she smiled, kissing him quickly. She stood and held her hand out to him. He climbed on the stage with her.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Natasha got in position, took a breath and started. In an instant, she was en pointe, twirling and reaching to the ceiling again. Bucky smiled to himself and joined her, performing his part as best as he could. He lifted her off the ground and put her down. She turned away from him, smoothly moving across the stage.</p><p>“That’s not part of the dance,” he smiled.</p><p>She held her hand out to him with a wide smile. He started toward her and, just as he was about to grab her hand, she pulled away with a leap. She landed and ended with a simple plie.</p><p>He came closer again with a grace of his own and, before she could get away again, he pulled her closer, his hand on her waist as she went into an arabesque.</p><p>They flowed around each other, coming together and pulling apart in synchronized movements.</p><p>They finally came to a stop, close together, his hand on her waist and hers on his right arm. He let out a heavy breath.</p><p>“That was amazing, Моя балерина.”</p><p>She smiled at the nickname. “You were pretty alright yourself, babe.”</p><p>“That's three years of rust coming off.” She laughed and looked down. She started to pull away but he kept her close. “Hey...you’re going to do amazing things.”</p><p>She looked up at him and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“Only if you stay by my side,” she whispered against him.</p><p>“Forever and always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719780">[Fanart] WinterWidow Ballet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitpurlrepeat/pseuds/knitpurlrepeat">knitpurlrepeat</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>